Der Umsturz der Aufstände
by Puma Padfoot
Summary: Durch einen für Hermione unglücklichen Zufall muss sie sich mit Blaise Zabini, einem Slytherin,  ein Buch teilen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass somit ein wahrer Umsturz aller Gegebenheiten stattfinden könnte? [BZHG]
1. Diplomatie: Ein Muss

_So, eine neue FF meinerseits und diesmal mit einem anderen meiner Lieblingspairings: Blaise und Hermione. Die beiden sind einfach so süß zusammen! xD _

_Die Fanfiction ist vier Kapitel lang und beendet, d.h. es wird regelmäßige Updates geben und nicht als "Fanfiction-Leiche" enden. _

_Großes Dankeschön an meine Beta Tanya C. Silver: Du leistest wie immer hervorragende Arbeit:muffin reich:**  
**_

_**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte euch, mir ein kleines Review zu hinterlassen! Auch wenn es nur ein "Nett" oder "Blöd" ist ;) Und Nichtangemeldete können auch reviewen, anonym also. Einfach auf das kleine lila Knöpfchen unten links klicken, etwas tippseln und abschicken. Und ihr macht eine Puma um einiges glücklicher Danke! **_

_**Disclaimer**__: Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_Zusatzinfo:__ Band 5 und 6 wurden nicht berücksichtigt. Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt. _

**D**er **U**msturz **D**er **A**ufstände

By Puma Padfoot

xXx

Kapitel Eins – Diplomatie – Ein Muss

„Es ist zur Zeit ausgeliehen?" Hermiones Stimme rutschte vor Ungläubigkeit ein Stück nach oben. „Aber das kann nicht sein! Seit Jahren hat keiner-..."

Madam Pince musterte die aufgebrachte 17-jährige Schülerin ungehalten über den Rand ihrer kleinen Brille. „Nun, wie der Zufall es will, wurde das von Ihnen gesuchte Buch gerade heute ausgeliehen. Sie sind zu spät."

Entgeistert blickte Hermione an den Bücherregalen vorbei, währen ihre Gedanken rasten. Sie hatte von Mr. Binns die Aufgabe bekommen, eine Hausarbeit für Geschichte der Zauberei anzufertigen und das konnte sie nur bestmöglich schaffen, wenn sie dieses eine verdammte Buch in die Finger kriegen würde.

Wer wusste schon, wie lange der jetztige Ausleiher das Buch behalten würde? Ausgeschlossen, es darauf ankommen zu lassen und darauf zu warten.

Sie straffte ihre Gestalt und strich sich die selbstständig gemachten Locken aus dem Gesicht, während sie ein freundliches Lächeln aufsetzte. Mit Diplomatie kam man in der Regel schneller ans Ziel.

„Wer hat denn das Buch ausgeliehen?", fragte Hermione mit einem Lächeln nach, „Vielleicht kann ich ja mit ihr oder ihm reden und wir können uns einigen..."

Madam Pince streckte den Arm aus und deutete auf einen Tisch, der halb hinter einem Regal verborgen war. „Mr. Zabini. Er müsste noch dort hinten sitzen, wenn Sie ihm einen Besuch abstatten wollen."

Hermiones Lächeln verrutschte, als sie innerlich genervt aufstöhnte. Bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnte, drehte sich die Bibliothekarin weg und verschwand in einem Nebenzimmer. Missmutig starrte ihr Hermione hinterher, bis sie ihren finsteren Blick auf den Tisch richtete und langsam dorthin ging.

Das Buch tauchte als Erstes in ihrem Blickfeld auf. Schwer und groß lag es auf der lackierten Holzoberfläche. Der Einband war schon brüchig, aber die goldenen Buchstaben des Titels konnte sie noch gut erkennen: _"Knurrige Krautgewächse können kratzen" – der Umsturz der Aufstände_ von Fanum Mirmel. Genau _dieses_ Buch brauchte sie, wenn sie die exakten Daten und Gegebenheiten über die Revolution der Riesenalraunen in den Jahren 1034-1100 haben wollte.

Doch wer hatte zur Zeit – gerade zu dieser Zeit! – das Buch? Blaise Zabini.

Frustriert ballte Hermione eine Hand zur Faust. Blaise Zabini, als Reinblütler und Freund von Draco Malfoy natürlich im Hause Slytherin.

Langsam tauchte auch nun er in ihrem Blickfeld auf. Über eine Pergamentrolle gebeugt, fielen ihm die knapp schulterlangen schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht, während eine Feder über das Papier kratzte.

Hermione atmete einmal tief durch und bereitete sich auf das kommende Gespräch vor, als sie den Tisch erreichte. Sie stellte sich an die gegenüberliegende Tischseite, bevor sie ihn ansprach.

„He, Zabini."

Er hob langsam den Kopf, während sich in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen Irritation widerspiegelte. „Was ist, Granger? Du siehst, ich arbeite", erwiderte er schroff.

Sie zwang sich, einen neutralen Tonfall zu behalten. „In der Tat. Es gibt da allerdings ein Problem. Dieses Buch benötige ich für meine kommende Hausarbeit und ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du dich beeilen würdest, deine nötigen Informationen herauszusuchen."

„Nein." Ruhig konterte er ihren Blick, bevor er sich wieder über das Pergamentblatt beugte und weiterschrieb.

„Wieso denn nicht?" Hermiones ohnehin schon angespannten Nerven gingen jetzt entgültig mit ihr durch und sie knallte beide Handflächen auf die Tischplatte. „Hör zu, es ist nur einem dummen Zufall zu verdanken, dass du das Buch als Erster vor der Nase liegen hast! Also kannst du dich nicht einfach ein bisschen damit beeilen, die Daten herauszuschreiben?"

Überrascht über ihren Wutsausbruch hob er wieder den Kopf und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Die Antwort lautet immer noch ‚Nein', Granger. Ich habe zufälligerweise im Parallelkurs einen Exkurs anzufertigen über die Jahre 1200 bis 1317 und die-", er machte eine kurze Pause, um das Buch kurz zu tätscheln, „finden sich nur in diesem Exemplar." Bevor sie ihm ins Wort fallen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Außerdem denke ich nicht daran, mich hetzen zu lassen, da von der Benotung dieses Exkurses abhängt, ob ich in Geschichte durchrassle oder nicht."

Wütend krallte Hermione sich an die Tischplatte. Sie an seiner Stelle würde sich dann auch nicht hetzen lassen, aber _jetzt_ brauchte _sie_ dieses Buch! Und zwar so schnell wie möglich!

„Weißt du, wann du damit fertig sein wirst?", fragte sie mit gefasster Stimme nach.

Er ließ ein freudloses Lachen ertönen, während er sich zurück in den Sessel sinken ließ. „Was glaubst du denn? Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass das ganz schön viele Jahre sind, über die ich schreiben muss."

„Zabini, weißt du was? Du-...", begann sie schnippisch, wurde allerdings unterbrochen, als Madam Pince mit grimmiger Miene neben ihr auftauchte.

„Dies ist eine Bibliothek!", herrschte sie die beiden an, „Seid leise oder verlasst diesen Raum!"

„Aber Madam Pince!", warf Hermione verzweifelt ein, während Blaise sich wieder verächtlich kopfschüttelnd über das Buch beugte. „Ich brauche jetzt auch genau dieses Buch! Ich kann sonst nicht meine Hausarbeit anfertigen!"

„Und ich nicht meinen Exkurs!", knurrte Blaise.

Seufzend betrachtete die Bibliothekarin das alte Buch. „Sie beide scheinen das Buch wirklich dringend zu benötigen. Dann lege ich jetzt fest, dass Sie sich jeden Tag hier treffen und zusammen mit dem Buch arbeiten. Ich denke, Sie sind beide erwachsen genug, um mit dieser Maßnahme zurechtzukommen."

Unter ihrem mahnenden Blick quetschte Hermione noch ein zähes „Lässt sich bestimmt machen" heraus, bevor sie sich auf den Sessel gegenüber von Blaise sinken ließ.

Als Madam Pince verschwunden war, warf Blaise ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Damit das klar ist: _Ich_ werde derjenige sein, der das Buch behält und wieder mitnimmt!", zischte er.

„Solange du täglich hierherkommst, damit ich auch reingucken und arbeiten kann, habe ich kein Problem damit", schnappte sie zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Schließlich sah sie ein, dass Schmollen keinen Zweck hatte und holte sich seufzend ebenfalls Tinte, Feder und Pergamentrollen aus ihrer Schultasche. Als er gerade wieder etwas schrieb, streckte sie die Hand aus.

„Darf ich?"

Er zögerte und schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, bevor auch er einmal seufzte und ihr das schwere Buch über den Tisch schob. Dankend griff sie danach und schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf. Kurze Zeit später huschte ihre Feder über Papier und erste Notizen wurden festgehalten.

„Du scheinst immer schnell zu finden was du suchst", kommentierte er und riss sie aus den Gedanken.

„Huh? Oh, ja. Meistens jedenfalls." Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Leider ist über die Revolution der Riesenalraunen nur in diesem Buch etwas zu finden, zumindest was die Jahre 1034 bis 1100 angeht."

Er nickte abwesend, bevor er wieder das Buch zu sich hinzog.

xXx

„Granger, du kannst mir das Buch nicht einfach unter der Nase wegschnappen, wenn ich noch am lesen bin!", pampte der Slytherin am nächsten Abend.

Frustriert warf sich Hermione wieder in den Sessel, nachdem Blaise das Sammelwerk aus ihren Händen zurück zu sich gerissen hatte.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du es – obwohl du es den ganzen restlichen Abend _und_ den ganzen heutigen Tag gehabt hast – nicht ein einziges Mal zum Lesen in die Hand genommen hast!"

„Ich kann nunmal bestens am Abend arbeiten und mich konzentrieren", entgegnete er unwirsch und blätterte eine Seite weiter.

„Warum gibst du mir dann nicht einfach immer morgens das Buch und ich gebe es dir abends?", schlug sie hoffnungsvoll vor. „Das wäre doch _die_ ideale Lösung!"

„Ich glaube nicht, Granger."

„Bei Merlin, wieso denn nicht?", schleuderte sie ihm hitzig entgegen, „Was ist daran so schwer? Dein verdammter Stolz etwa?!"

„Könnten Sie _bitte_ leise sein! Bei der nächsten Ermahnung muss ich Sie auffordern, die Bibliothek zu verlassen!", ertönte Madam Pince gereizte Stimme knapp über Hermiones Schulter. Die junge Frau zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und sprang aus dem Sessel.

„Ich... suche nach Alternativbüchern", stammelte sie erschrocken und verschwand hinter dem nächsten Regal.

„Merlin, kann diese Frau anstrengend sein...", murmelte der Slytherin leise und massierte sich kurz die Schläfen, bevor er sich wieder Kapitel 22 widmete. Er spürte sofort, dass ihre Suche erfolgslos gewesen sein musste, als sie wieder zum Tisch stampfte.

„Granger – grazil wie eine Elfe", spottete er und hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, als sie sich auf den Sessel neben ihm sinken ließ und diesen auch noch näher an seinen heranrückte.

„Nur wenn ich wütend bin", nuschelte sie und zog sich ihre Schreibutensilien näher. „So."

„Und was gedenkst du zu tun?"

„Mit ins Buch gucken." Beinahe hätte sie über seinen Blick gelacht. Aber auch nur beinahe.

Skeptisch beobachtete er, wie sie vorsichtig die ersten Seiten des Buches anhob und mit schrägem Kopf den Inhalt las. Dabei hielt sie die Seiten noch so, dass Blaise ebenfalls auf seinen vorherigen Seiten lesen konnte.

„Smart, Granger", lobte er, während sich seine Lippen zu einem amüsierten Lächeln kräuselten.

„Ja, finde ich auch", antwortete sie nur, „Die beste Lösung, die wir momentan haben."

Seufzend konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seinen Text, bis er schließlich wieder hochsah und sie solange anstarrte, bis sie leicht errötend seinen Blick erwiderte.

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Sag mal, misshandelst du deine Haare immer so, wenn du liest?"

Ihrem Blick zu urteilen nicht. Blaise rollte kurz mit den Augen, bevor er in Richtung ihrer linken Schulter deutete, wo sie eine Haarsträhne unablässig zwischen den Fingern zwirbelte.

Sie folgte seinem Fingerzeig. „Wie? Oh, das." Schnell ließ sie ihre Hand sinken. „Ich fürchte, dass ist eine Angewohnheit", lachte sie kurz und verlegen auf.

„Es ist eine schlechte Angewohnheit, einfach nur nervtötend", kommentierte er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie mich das nervt, immer diese Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel sehen zu müssen."

„Genauso nervig, wie wenn du beim Lesen immer am kleinen Fingernagel herumbeißt!", konterte sie energisch.

„Ich kaue nicht-..."

„Doch, das tust du", meinte sie mit einem herablassenden Lächeln, „Du weißt genau wie ich, dass du das nicht abstreiten kannst. Und wenn dich meine Angewohnheiten so nerven-", sie machte eine dramatische Pause, um ihm schwungvoll das Buch unter der Hand wegzuziehen, „dann kannst du ja die folgende Zeit nutzen und deine Notizen ordentlich abschreiben. Man kann nämlich überhaupt nichts entziffern, du hast eine grässliche Handschrift!" Und damit setzte sie sich wieder auf den gegenüberliegenden Sessel, schlug die Beine übereinander und das Buch auf und begann zufrieden weiterzulesen.

Er blickte sie mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. Sie wagte tatsächlich-... Er sah auf seine Notizen herab. Grässlich und nicht entzifferbar? Pah. Für sie waren diese Pergamente ja auch nicht bestimmt. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe, während er seine Sachen in die Tasche packte.

Als er aufstand und sie fragend den Block hob, lächelte er ihr als Antwort nur süffisant entgegen und hob seinen Zauberstab. „_Accio Buch._"

Der alte Wälzer wurde ihr aus den Händen gerissen und Blaise fing ihn behändig auf. „Ich fürchte, unser gemeinsamer Lernabend ist für heute beendet", sagte er über die Schulter, als er zum Ausgang steuerte.

Schnell rappelte sich Hermione aus dem Sessel. „Wie, beendet? Das – das kannst du nicht einfach so machen!"

Er warf einen gespielten Blick auf die Uhr. „Doch, kann ich. Abendessen. Ich habe das Buch, ich habe das Sagen." Mit einem letzten, gönnerhaften Lächeln drehte er sich um und verließ die Bibliothek.

Ungläubig starrte sie ihm hinterher. Verdammter Zabini!


	2. Kontrolldenken

_**Disclaimer**__Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_Zusatzinfo:__Band 5 und 6 wurden nicht berücksichtigt. Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt. _

**D**er **U**msturz **D**er **A**ufstände

By Puma Padfoot

xXx

Kapitel Zwei – Kontrolldenken

„Wusstest du, dass die Pilzgnome auch gegen die Schreienden Schrumpfköpfe rebelliert hatten?" Kopfschüttelnd blätterte Hermione weiter. „Das ist unglaublich. Hier werden auch die kleinsten Kleinigkeiten herausgegraben, damit es einen Grund zum Kämpfen gibt."

Blaise brummte zustimmend, während er mit gerunzelter Stirn ein Wort auf seiner Pergamentrolle zu entziffern versuchte.

Hermione blickte kurz über den Buchrand. „Das Wort war ‚außenpolitisch motiviert'. Als du es gestern aufgeschrieben hast, dachte ich mir schon, dass du Probleme kriegen würdest, es später wiederzuerkennen."

Überrascht blickte er auf. „Granger, die Allwissende", spottete er. „Aber danke. Ich dachte, du hast auch noch Sachen zu suchen und herauszuschreiben, also was machen dann deine Blicke auf meinen Pergamentrollen?"

Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht wieder hinter den riesigen Buchseiten und suchte die Zeile, wo sie aufgehört hatte zu lesen. „Sei möglichst überall informiert. So lautet meine Devise. Hat mir schon mehr als einmal geholfen."

„Lerne deinen Feind kennen oder wie?", meinte er mit einem leichten Grinsen und brachte sie damit zum Lächeln.

„Ja, so ungefähr", gab sie zu und räkelte sich etwas gemütlicher in den Sessel.

Die letzten zwei Tagen waren wider Erwarten recht angenehm gewesen, denn er kam erstens jeden Abend in die Bibliothek und zweitens hatten beide gemerkt, dass ein friedlicher Umgang die Basis für konzentriertes Arbeiten war. Es war irgendwie nett zu wissen, dass sich vielleicht zum ersten Mal seit Jahren ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin soweit gut verstanden, dass sie sich nicht beim nächsten Atemzug an die Gurgel sprangen oder einen Fluch abfeuerten. Stattdessen schafften sie es, sah man von einigen seltenen Meinungsverschiedenheiten ab, dann und wann ein halbwegs normales Gespräch zu führen, wenn es sich um Geschichte der Zauberei drehte.

Auch fühlte sich Hermione insgeheim stolz, wenn sie ihm bei kleinen Verständnisschwierigkeiten seinerseits helfen konnte, aber das würde sie ihm nie auf die Nase binden. Stattdessen genoss sie einfach nur das Gefühl, dass er es unter anderem _ihr_ zu verdanken hatte, wenn er nicht durch den Geschichtskurs fiel.

„Wie weit bist du eigentlich?", riss sie seine Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Sie blickte nicht auf. „Ich muss nur noch dieses Kapitel lesen. Danach wird aufgeschrieben, aufgelistet und zusammengefasst. Bei Merlin, wusstest du das schon?" Sie schnappte kurz ungläubig nach Luft. „Die Riesenalraunen hatten auch noch Knatsch mit den Moorelfen _und_ den Lachenden Libellen." Sie raufte sich die Haare. „Das ist doch kaum zu glauben, wie streitlustig dieses Völkchen gewesen ist!"

Er schmunzelte kurz. „Kein Wunder, dass sie ausgestorben sind. In meinen Kapiteln kommen sie mittlerweile gar nicht mehr vor."

Seufzend gab sie ihm das Buch, als er die Hand danach ausstreckte.

xXx

„Weißt du, wie unheimlich demotivierend es ist, wenn du schon längst am Schreiben bist und ich immer noch am Daten heraussuchen und sammeln bin?", klagte der Slytherin.

Hermione nahm sich noch die Zeit, den Satz zuende zu schreiben und setzte schwungvoll den Schlusspunkt. „Naja, du hast ja auch eine ziemlich große Zeitspanne zu bearbeiten", tröstete sie ihn. „Außerdem plane ich mittlerweile ja nur den groben Entwurf. Das ist längst noch nicht alles." Sie machte eine ausladende Handbewegung zu den Pergamentrollen, die über den Tisch verstreut lagen.

„'_Nur_'...", brummte Blaise missmutig. Er zog sich das schwere Buch auf den Schoß. „Geschichte der Zauberei interessiert mich nicht die Bohne und dann muss ich ausgerechnet darin einen Exkurs vorlegen – noch dazu einen, vom dem meine Note abhängt!"

„Also erst recht eine Motivationshilfe, meinst du nicht?", erwiderte sie gut gelaunt und tauchte die Feder ins Tintenfass.

Er schnaubte als Antwort nur abfällig. „Wohl kaum."

Gerade, als ihm Hermione einen undurchdringlichen Blick zuwarf, tauchten zwei Gestalten hinter dem Regal auf.

„Hey Hermione", ertönte Weasleys Stimme. Blaise brauchte noch nicht einmal zu raten, wer im Schlepptau ankam. Potter war natürlich auch dabei.

„Alles klar bei dir?", fragte Letzterer sie und warf Blaise einen musternden Blick zu. Der Slytherin widerstand dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen und seinem Missmut Klang zu verleihen. _Kein Angst, Goldjunge, sie lebt noch._

„Sicher", antwortete Hermione fröhlich und tätschelte ihre Pergamentseiten. „Ich komme gut voran. Und wie siehts bei euch aus? Warum kommt ihr her? Sucht ihr ein Buch?"

„Weißt du, Snape war letztens ja besonders übel drauf und hat uns extra mehr Hausaufgaben aufgebrummt... Noch dazu zu einem Thema, was wir noch nicht hatten...", begann Ron und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, um sich neben Hermione setzen zu können.

„Und weil wir uns sicher waren, dass du-", fuhr Harry fort, der auf ihrer linken Sessellehne Platz genommen hatte, „ganz bestimmt den Zusammenhang zwischen der Trankumfärbung und der Zugabe von Miesepetermoos verstanden hast..."

„... haben wir darauf gehofft, dass du uns helfen könntest", endete Ron und beide sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

Hermione blickte unschlüssig von einem zum anderen, bis sie schließlich kurz auflachte. „Ihr zwei seid manchmal unmöglich, wisst ihr das? Also gut, holt eure Sachen her und ich erkläre es euch."

Blaise unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen, als sich beide mit an den Tisch setzten und Hermione mit munterer Stimme begann, beide über die Zaubertrankeigenschaften aufzuklären. Zudem konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren, wenn er Weasleys – in seinen Augen irgendwie quakige – Stimme im Ohr hatte, sobald er eine Frage stellte oder Potters begeisterte Rufe, nachdem er etwas verstanden hatte und es ihm ach-so-logisch erschien.

Er strich nun zum zweiten Mal dasselbe Wort durch und suchte nach dem passenden Begriff. Immer, wenn sich der Ausdruck schon fast in seinem Kopf geformt hatte, verschwand er wieder durch das Raunen der drei Stimmen.

Schließlich ließ er frustriert die angehaltene Luft entweichen und stand ruckartig auf, wobei ihm die Feder von der Sessellehne fiel und sanft schaukelnd zu Boden glitt. Er schnappte sich das Buch, raffte all seine Pergamente zusammen und stapfte aus der Bibliothek, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

„H-Hey!", rief Hermione, was ein eindringliches „Pst!" von Madam Pince zur Folge hatte, „Kannst du nicht nächstes Mal einfach Bescheid sagen?"

Doch er antwortete nicht.

Harry sah dem dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann skeptisch hinterher. „Die Freundlichkeit in Person", meinte er abfällig, „Lässt dich einfach sitzen, obwohl ihr eine Abmachung habt."

„Was soll man auch anderes von einem Slytherin erwarten", fügte Ron finster hinzu. „Hermione, ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du dich tatsächlich mit ihm wegen der Abmachung triffst."

Sie massierte sich die Schläfen. „Regt euch nicht auf, das macht er immer so. Er kann auch zeitweilig ganz okay sein, wirklich. Ihr braucht mich nicht so angucken, als ob mir zwei Köpfe gewachsen wären." Sie lächelte. „Widmen wir uns lieber weiter den Zaubertränken. Also, was ihr hierbei noch beachten müsst, ist..."

xXx

Am nächsten Tag nahm Blaise neben Draco in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück Platz. Zufrieden schenkte er sich frischen Kaffee ein und griff nach einem frischen Baguette, als sein Blick zufällig am Gryffindortisch hängen blieb. Das goldene Trio war noch nicht da. Unberührt dessen köpfte er ein Ei und lauschte mit einem Ohr den Diskussionen zwischen Draco und Pansy.

Komischweise bemerkte er ihre Präsenz sofort, als sie die Große Halle betrat. Er hatte nicht nach ihr Ausschau gehalten, nein, er hatte nur gerade einen Schluck Kaffee getrunken und eigentlich ganz unbewusst über den Rand der Tasse geschaut. Sie nahm zwischen Ginny und einem ihm unbekannten Gryffindormädchen Platz. Nachdem sie sich schwarzen Tee eingeschenkt hatte, begegneten sich ihre Blicke.

Schnell kramte Hermione in ihrem Umhang herum und zog eine Feder heraus. Sein Feder.

Gleichgütig beobachtete er das Geschehen und drehte den Kopf, als sie ihm signalisierte, dass er sie wiederholen könnte. Als wenn er das je tun würde! Er würde doch nicht zum Gryffindortisch gehen; das war ihm die Feder nicht wert. Außerdem hatter er noch zwei Ersatzfedern.

„Oh lala", spottete Draco, dem der Blickwechsel der beiden nicht entgangen war. „Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht. Vor allem nicht mit _ihr_." Ein Ausdruck von Ekel überzog sein Gesicht.

Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schulter. „Weißt du, für mich ist das alles nur ein Spiel", lächelte er überheblich, „Ein Spiel der Kontrolle."

Draco lachte nur abfällig und schlürfte an seinem heißen Getränk. „Und du glaubst, dass du diese Kontrolle hast?"

Blaise lehnte sich zufrieden zurück, als er sah, dass Hermione ihm aufgrund seiner Passivität und ignorierenden Haltung nur einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen hatte und nun die Feder zurück in den Umhang stopfte.

„Ja, ich habe diese Kontrolle."

xXx

Ungeduldig trommelte Hermione mit den Finger auf der Tischplatte. Sie wartete nun schon seit einer Stunde auf Blaise, doch anstatt wie an anderen Tagen auch pünktlich zu kommen, ließ er heute auf sich warten. Was erlaubte er sich eigentlich? Immerhin verbrachten sie die Zeit nicht aus Spaß zusammen, sondern weil sie mit dem selben Buch arbeiten mussten.

Sie warf einen erneuten Blick auf die große Wanduhr und stand auf, um die Regalreihen entlangzuschlendern. Die Hausaufgaben waren schon erledigt; sie hatte jetzt eigentlich nur noch vorgehabt, ein, zwei Stündchen etwas für die Hausarbeit zu schreiben und nach dem Abendessen gemütlich mit Harry und Ron _„Exploding Snape_" zu spielen oder mit einer Tasse heißen Schokolade im Bett ein spannendes Buch zu lesen, aber stattdessen...

Stattdessen kam er nicht!

Schließlich fand sie, dass sie lang genug gewartet hatte – das Abendessen hatte schon vor einer halben Stunde angefangen. Hermione hetzte zur Großen Halle, doch kurz bevor sie die Tür durchquerte, kam ihr eine Traube von Schülern entgegen und sie wurde plötzlich von jemandem mit der Schulter angerempelt.

Als sie sich umdrehte, rutschte ihr noch ein gezischtes sowie überraschtes „Zabini!" über die Lippen, bevor der hochgewachsene Slytherin grinsend Richtung Kerker verschwand.

xXx

_Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer und Alerts vom ersten Kapitel! Ein fettes **Dankeschön** an **Mondschatten**, **LunaNigra**, **Tanya C. Silver** (meine wundervolle Beta:3 ), **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, **la dame**, **Marron-Temi** und **Daja**! Lasst euch alle knuddeln! _

_AlyshaNemisis, ich habe mich wirklich gefreut, dass diese Story auf deiner Alert-Liste steht... Aber noch mehr würde ich mich über zukünftige Reviews freuen ;) _

_Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich gefreut habe, dass diese FF so viel Anklang zu finden scheint... Das macht mich wirklich glücklich! _

_Ich hoffe, ihr hattet ebenso viel Spaß beim zweiten Kapitel. **Bitte hinterlasst mir auch diesmal ein Review, damit ich weiß, was euch gut oder weniger gut gefallen habt! Auch Nichtangemeldete können anonym ein Review hinterlassen! Einfach auf das lila Knöpfchen unten links klicken und ein paar Zeilen schreiben. **_

_**Danke und bis demnächst! **_

_**Puma :D **  
_


	3. Planung

_**Disclaimer**__Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)_

_Zusatzinfo:__Band 5 und 6 wurden nicht berücksichtigt. Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt._

_So, jetzt kommt das vorletzte Kapitel! Ich möchte mich bei meinen treuen Reviewern bedanken: Danke, danke, danke an **LunaNigra, Tanya C. Silver, la dame, Jean nin asar ahi smabell **und **Mondschatten**:D Freut euch in dem jetzigen Kapitel auf das Gespräch zwischen Draco und Hermione - es hat mir irre viel Spaß gemacht, zu schreiben, weshalb ich auch eine Draco/Hermione-FF anfangen werde. _

_Dieses Kapitel (insebsondere das oben erwähnte Gespräch) widme ich **Tanya**, weil sie geduldig gebetat hat, mir viel Freude an meinem heutigen Geburtstag bereitet hat und einfach, weil sie eine ganz Liebe ist! Danke, Süße:knuddelwuddel:  
_

_Aber jetzt - Vorhang frei für...  
_

**D**er **U**msturz **D**er **A**ufstände

By Puma Padfoot

xXx

Kapitel Drei – Planung

„_Singender Sumpfotter_", sagte Hermione schlecht gelaunt zur fetten Dame. Die dicke Frau in dem Portrait warf der 17-jährigen Gryffindor einen überraschten Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu.

„Huch, so früh schon auf? Ich denke, es ist Wochenende?"

„Ist es auch", antwortete sie dumpf, „Allerdings habe ich noch etwas mit einer gewissen Person zu klären..."

Ohne weiteren Fragen oder Bemerkungen schwang das Portrait auf und Hermione kletterte schnell hindurch. Sie wusste, dass sie bereits ziemlich früh auf den Beinen war; das Frühstück würde erst in einer halben Stunde beginnen und da es Samstag war, würden auch nicht viele Schüler so früh dort erscheinen. Dennoch hatte sie noch ein Hühnchen mit dem verdammten Slytherin zu klären, warum er sie einfach so sitzen gelassen hatte. Wenn sich Seine Majestät schon nicht jeden Abend in die Bibliothek bequemen wollte, dann wollte Hermione ihn jetzt mit allen Mitteln überzeugen, ihr das blöde Buch während des Morgens zu geben. Ihretwegen konnte er es den ganzen Abend dann für sich behalten.

Zielstrebig eilte sie in Richtung der Kerker. Auf den Treppen kamen ihr nur zwei hungrige Zweiklässler entgegen, doch diese ließ sie mit wehendem Umhang schnell hinter sich. Zum Glück hatte sie mit Harry und Ron herausgefunden, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war, ansonsten hätte sie jetzt schlechte Karten gehabt. Aber auch wenn der Vielsafttrank im zweiten Schuljahr für Hermione nicht gerade rosig ausgegangen war, so hatten ihre beiden Freunde ihr den Weg zu den Kerkern während ihres Körpertausches mit Crabbe und Goyle ausführlich geschildert.

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln schritt Hermione die Kellertreppe hinab. Der Hall ihrer Schritte wurden in der Stille durch den irgendwie feucht wirkenden, aber großen Gang getragen. Ha, er würde Augen machen, wenn sie persönlich bei ihm auftauchte. Sie hatte zwar noch keinen genauen Plan, wie sie ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum holen würde, aber irgendwie würde sich schon eine Möglichkeit ergeben. Immerhin war sie eine Gryffindor – noch dazu eine Vertrauensschülerin!

Sie könnte auch einfach einen Slytherin fragen, wenn ihr einer auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle entgegenkam. Wie zum Beispiel der da, der gleich aus der sich in diesem Moment öffnenden Tür kommen würde...

Hermione sah eine Gestalt durch die Tür treten, bis sie das Gesicht erkannte und sie stöhnte dumpf auf. Welch ein Schicksal, dass unter allen möglichen Leuten ausgerechnet _er_ jetzt zu diesem Zeitpunkt hier auftauchen musste. Wütend biss sie die Zähne aufeinander und bereitete sich schon auf die kommende Konfrontation mit Draco Malfoy vor.

Anhand seiner Körperhaltung konnte sie sehen, dass er genauso überrascht wie sie war, bis er sich mit einem durchtriebenen Grinsen gegen die Kerkerwand lehnte und seine Hände in die Hosentaschen glitten.

„Na so eine Überraschung aber auch", heuchelte er mit gekünstelt verblüffter Stimme, „Was wagt sich ausgerechnet das Schlammblut in feindliches Territorium?"

Hermione atmete tief ein, während die Beleidigung sie kalt ließ. Schon von Beginn an war ihr die Anschimpfungen über angebliche „reines" oder „schlammiges" Blut egal gewesen, da es einfach nur albern und unbegründet war. Aber Malfoy würde noch lange brauchen, um diesen Fakt je zu verstehen, also vergeudete sie erst gar keine Energie damit, ihm zu kontern.

„Zabini", brachte sie stattdessen nur kurz und bündig heraus, „Wo ist er?"

„So weit seid ihr also schon?" Mit dieser Anspielung schritt er zwei Schritte auf sie zu und musterte sie unverholt. „Ich weiß echt nicht, was er an _so etwas_ finden kann."

„Malfoy, es gibt Dinge, die gehen einfach nicht in dein kleines Hirn rein", entgegnete sie nur mit zuckersüßer Stimme, „Unter anderem auch der Fakt, dass ich Zabini am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen würde und gekommen bin, um das Buch zu holen. Also wenn du vielleicht so freundlich sein würdest und-..."

„Du wagst es tatsächlich, mir eine Forderung zu stellen?", lachte er höhnisch, „Ich glaube nicht."

Sie hatte eh nur geringe Hoffnungen gehabt, dass er tatsächlich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und Blaise holen würde.

„Dann werde ich es selber tun. Hatte ich sowieso vorgehabt, bis mir etwas ziemlich Ekelhaftes über den Weg gelaufen ist."

Er versperrte ihr den Weg. „Wie, etwa deinem eigenen Spiegelbild?", konterte er scharf, „Hör zu, Granger, du wirst nirgendwohin gehen, da dir so oder so das Passwort fehlt. Also entweder drehst du dich um und gehst ganz, ganz schnell nach oben zu Potty und Ronni oder ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren."

Wütend wich sie um einen Schritt zurück. „Ich will Blaise sprechen", betonte sie eindringlich.

„Oh, jetzt sind wir schon beim Vornamen?", bemerkte er und seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich amüsiert nach oben, „Willst du vielleicht nur das Passwort, um dich auf ein kleines Schäferstündchen zu begeben? Dann ist die Ausrede mit dem Buch aber ziemlich lahm, Granger. Ich bin enttäuscht."

„Verdammt noch mal, Malfoy!", spie sie ihm entgegen, „Ich – brauche - ..."

„Granger?"

Hermione und Malfoy wirbelten zur Gemeinschaftstür, in dessen Eingang ein überraschter Blaise Zabini stand. Die dunklen Haare waren noch leicht feucht von der Dusche und dunkle Schatten unter den Augen waren ein Indiz für wenige Stunden Schlaf.

„Du!", brachte sie noch wütend heraus, bevor sie auf ihn zustampfte und ihn am Kragen packte. „Wegen dir ist mir ein ganzer Tag verloren gegangen! Ein ganzer Tag, an dem ich an der blöden Hausarbeit hätte arbeiten können!"

Überrumpelt wurde er von ihr wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestoßen und die Tür flog mit einem „Und wag es nicht, ohne das Buch wiederzukommen!" zu.

„Granger, ich wusste gar nicht, dass in dir so ein Tier steckt", schnarrte Draco noch ein letzets Mal, bevor er sich umdrehte, um zur Großen Halle zu gehen.

Als Blaise – diesmal mit dem Buch – wieder durch die Tür trat, stieß sich Hermione von der gegenüberliegenden Wand ab.

„Endlich! Ich dachte schon, du wolltest gar nicht mehr rauskommen."

Er seufzte nur und drückte ihr den schweren Wälzer in die Arme. „So früher Stress ist nichts für mich. Ich komme heute Abend in die Bibliothek und hole es mir ab, einverstanden?"

Das er sie überhaupt so diplomatisch fragte, überraschte sie und sie nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ja, das ist vernünftig. Weißt du, dass durch den verlorenen Tag mein ganzer Zeitplan durcheinander geraten ist?"

Sie gingen nebeneinander zu den Treppen.

„Zeitplan?" Blaise warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Ich bitte dich. Dann verschiebst du einfach alles um einen Tag nach hinten. So schwer ist das doch nicht."

„Doch, ist es!", schnappte sie, „Das verstehst du einfach nicht."

„Meine Güte", lachte er plötzlich los und brachte sie aus dem Konzept, „Planst du eigentlich alles? Auch etwa deine Beziehungen?"

Baff über diese dreisten Worte suchte Hermione für in paar Sekunden nach der richtigen Antwort, während sie die Kellertreppenstufen hochstiegen.

„Es geht dich rein gar nichts an, was ich plane und was nicht", fauchte sie schließlich wütend zurück und verstärkte unbewusst den Griff um das Buch.

„Gibt es überhaupt etwas in deinen Beziehungen zu planen? Etwas Aktuelles, was zu planen wäre?", bohrte er weiter nach.

Hermione schnappte ungläubig nach Luft. Gab er denn nie Ruhe? „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen oder betreffen sollte", erwiderte sie nur kühl und stoppte in der Eingangshalle, bevor Blaise zum Frühstück und sie wieder in die Bibliothek gehen würde.

„Was interessiert dich das eigentlich alles?"

Er lächelte sie geheimnisvoll an. „Reine Neugier."

xXx

Hermione hielt ihre geordneten Pergamentrolle in den Händen und musterte gedankenverloren den jungen Slytherin, der wie immer seinen Lieblingssessel in Beschlag genommen hatte und momentan seinen bisherigen Text verbesserte.

Nach dem Kerker-Vorfall hatten sie den folgenen Tag wieder abends zusammen in der Bibliothek verbracht. Und den darauffolgenden Tag auch. Zusammen lernte es sich einfach besser und es war wirklich... angenehmer. Hermione empfand es wirklich als Abwechslung, einen mehr oder weniger dauerhaften Lernpartner in der Bibliothek zu haben, da sie vorher sonst immer nur stundenlang alleine nach Material und Informationen gesucht hatte.

Zweifelnd blickte Hermione auf ihre abgeschlossene Hausarbeit hinab. Sollte es jetzt wirklich das Ende des Ganzen bedeuten?

Blaise hob den Kopf. „Bist du schon fertig oder warum machst du nichts mehr?"

„Nein – ja...", stammelte sie erst hilflos, bis sie sich fasste und einen geordneten Satz formuliert hatte. „Fast", lächelte sie entschuldigend, „Ich muss nur noch einmal alles nachlesen und kontrollieren."

Sie wollte nicht, dass alles wieder vorbei war. Ihre Hausarbeit war längst abgabebereit, aber sie wollte einfach nicht wieder dem früheren Trott folgen und wahrscheinlich Blaise, wie sie es zuvor auch immer getan hatte, einfach ignorieren. Vielleicht würden sie sich in der ersten Zeit noch kopfnickend grüßen, doch auch das würde abkühlen, bis sie wieder beim Anfang wären und sich gegenseitig schließlich nicht mehr wahrnahmen.

Und das wollte Hermione einfach nicht.

Provisorisch griff sie nach dem Buch und blätterte ein wenig in den entsprechenden Seiten, um Blaise zu überzeugen, dass sie wirklich noch etwas nachlesen müsste, während ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich nur selber etwas vormachte.

Sie musterte ihn verstohlen über den Buchrand hinweg und konnte es selber kaum glauben, dass sie doch tatsächlich damit begonnen hatte, für den Slytherin Gefühle zu entwickeln.

Am Anfang hatte sie es versucht zu ignorieren und es als unmöglich abzutun, aber mit der Zeit hatten sie sich immer offensichtlicher in den Vordergrund gedrängt. Mussten ihm auch die Haare immer so ins Gesicht fallen und mussten diese Augen, die die meiste Zeit diesen unergründlichen Blick hatten, eine fast schon magische Anziehungskraft auf sie ausüben? Wobei Hermione aber immer ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, weil es so angenehm war, war sein Lachen. Es kam zwar nicht oft vor, aber wenn er lachte, war es ehrlich und steckte an, sodass sie nicht selten mitgrinsen musste.

_Merlin, ist das hoffnungslos_, dachte sie seufzend, _Ich bin einem attraktiven Slytherin verfallen und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun könnte._

Noch dazu würde es einfach nicht klappen. Sie – eine Gryffindor. Er – ein Slytherin. Unmöglich, dass er auch noch dieselben Gefühle für sie empfinden müsste.

Sie entschloss sich, am nächsten Tag bei Mr. Binns die Hausarbeit einzuhändigen und vorläufig nicht mehr in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Es hatte schließlich keinen Zweck mehr, es immer und immer wieder hinauszuschieben. Irgendwann würde es auch Blaise auffallen, er war schließlich nicht dumm.

Hermione wusste schon jetzt, dass sie die gemeinsamen Abende vermissen würde.

xXx

Sie ging gerade mit Ginny zur Großen Halle, als sie eine Hand fühlte, die sich um ihr Handgelenk schloss und sie aus dem Schülerstrom herauszog. Mit Erstaunen erkannte sie die Person als Blaise und er schien sichtlich verärgert zu sein. Er führte sie noch ein paar Schritte von der großen Tür weg, bis er ihren Arm losließ und sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Warum warst du die letzten beiden Tage nicht in der Bibliothek?"

Sie konnte ihm vorläufig nur baff ins Gesicht starren, weil sie alles, nur nicht das erwartet hatte.

„Ich...", begann sie schließlich zögernd, „Ich war fertig mit meiner Hausarbeit. Also habe ich sie bei Mr. Binns eingereicht."

Er schwieg und steckte sich die Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Aber hast du nicht immer deine Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek gemacht?"

Was sollte die ganze Fragerei? Hatte er sie etwa vermisst? Konnte das sein?

Hermione wagte kaum, sich weitere Hoffnungen zu machen, konnte aber nicht das Lächeln verhindern, das sich auf ihr Gesicht stahl.

„Eigentlich nur bei Recherchen oder wenn ich mich nicht konzentrieren konnte, weil es im Gemeinschaftsraum zu laut war", beantwortete sie seine Frage. Vielleicht hatte auch er ihre Gesellschaft in den letzten Tagen schätzen gelernt und...

„Wie läuft es mit deinem Exkurs?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. „Schlecht. Ich komme einfach nicht voran und in den Jahren des totalen Umbruchs passiert so viel Neues und Paralleles, dass ich die Ereignisse immer miteinander verwechsle."

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dir ja etwas dabei helfen", schlug sie mit Herzklopfen vor, „Dann ist dir vielleicht geholfen und ich kann schon vorausarbeiten." _Bitte sag zu!_, flehte sie innerlich und wartete bange seine Antwort ab.

Er lächelte. „Das wäre schön."

xXx

„Was ist das?" Blaise machte eine Kopfbewegung Richtung des schmalen Buches, welches Hermione mitgenommen hatte.

„Das hier? Och, dass ist nur ein wenig Lektüre, für wenn du am Schreiben bist", erklärte sie und zog sich einen Sessel an seine Seite. „Also, wo sitzt der Wurm?"

Für die nächste Stunde erklärte sie mit geduldiger Stimme, wer gegen wen warum gekämpft hatte und wann was geendet hatte. Sie stellten auch gemeinsame Eselsbrücken auf und Blaise musste zugeben, dass ihm Geschichte der Zauberei – wenn überhaupt – noch nie so einen Spaßfaktor entgegengebracht hatte.

Als er seine Notizen noch einmal ordentlich abschrieb, warf er einen schnellen Blick auf die dösende Gryffindor neben ihm. Unbewusst lächelte er. Sie war schon eine klasse Frau.

Seufzend strich er ein Wort durch und tauchte die Feder ins Tintenfass. Seine alte Feder, die er in der Bibliothek vergessen hatte und wo sein Stolz es ihm nicht erlaubt hatte, eigenhändig zum Gryffindortisch zu gehen, um sie zurückzuholen, hatte Hermione behalten.

Ein kritischer Blick auf die Pergamentrolle und ein weiterer auf die Uhr machten ihm klar, dass er erst Morgen weitermachen würde. Für heute war es genug und er hatte dank ihrer Hilfe viel geschafft. Also packte er zügig seine Sachen zusammen, stand auf und drehte sich zu Hermione, als sie immer noch keine Anstalten machte, ebenso die Bibliothek zu verlassen.

Sie war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Blaise betrachtete sie kurz, bevor er leicht an ihrer Schulter rüttelte.

„Hey", sagte er möglichst sanft, um sie nicht mit einem Herzinfarkt zu wecken. „Hermione. Es ist Zeit, Madam Pince schließt hier gleich."

Sie blinzelte und richtete sich träge auf. „Blaise...?", murmelte sie und ihm rann ein Schauer über den Rücken bei der Art und Weise, wie sie seinen Namen aussprach. Er würde es gerne öfter so hören...

„Ja. Komm schon." Er wartete geduldig, bis sie aufrecht stand, ihre zerknitterten Klamotten mehr oder minder glatt strich und ihm langsam folgte.

-------------------------------------------------

_Ein Kapitel wird noch kommen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sich ein paar mehr Schwarzleser dazu aufraffen könnten, ein Review zu hinterlassen, wenn es ihnen gefallen hat. Auch wenn es nur ein "Gut" oder "Schlecht" ist. Auch anonyme Reviews sind zugelassen; man muss also nicht hier angemeldet sein. _

_Einfach auf das lila farbene Knöpfen unten links drücken und los gehts ;D_

_Viele Grüße,_

_Puma _


	4. Alles Egal

_**Disclaimer**__Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)_

_Zusatzinfo:__Band 5 und 6 wurden nicht berücksichtigt. Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt._

_**So, es kommt das letzte Kapitel. Ich möchte mich bei meinen Reviewern bedanken - ich habe mich wirklich gefreut, dass sich diesmal mehr aufgerafft haben - danke! .**_

_**Fettes Dankeschön an: Tanya C. Silver (**meine wunderbare Beta und Unterstützerin** ), xXIniXx (**voll gut, dass dir das Paring durch die Geschichte gefällt** ), AlyshaNemesis (**auch dir danke** ), AMJ (**yay! Toll, dass du auch reviewt hat. Hoffentlich folgt auch eins von dir nach dem jetzigen Chap. :) **), LunaNigra (**Ich freu mich einfach immer wieder_** _), mahared (_**_hey, klasse, dass meine Bitte auch dich erreichen konnte! xD Danke füs Kommi . auf ein Weiteres? ;) **), Jean nin asar ahi smabell (**extra für dich gibts dieses Chappie schon jetzt! . Danke auch für deine immer motivierenden Reviews! **) und Mondschatten (**freut mich auch richtig, dass dir die Story so gefällt! . _

_**Ich bedanke mich im Vorfeld schon für die kommenden Reviews und hoffe, dass ihr beim Lesen genauso viel Spaß hattet wie ich am Schreiben! **_

_**Genießt das letzte Kapitel! R&R:D**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**D**er **U**msturz **D**er **A**ufstände

By Puma Padfoot

xXx

Kapitel Vier – Alles egal

Hunderte Eulen flogen durch die Große Halle und brachten Briefe und Pakete von Eltern, Freunde oder Bekannten. Blaise ignorierte das morgendliche Geflatter, bis ein kleiner Kauz angeschossen kam und gegen seine Brust flog. Verärgert griff er nach dem Federknäuel, bis der Vogel ein schrilles Piepsen ausstieß und das Bein ausstreckte.

„Scheint, als wäre die Nachricht für dich", bemerkte Draco, der dem Geschehen interessiert gefolgt war, seitdem er an diesem Tag keine Post von seinen Eltern bekommen hatte.

Blaise brummte nur, während er das kleine Stück Papier vom dünnen Bein des Kauzes abzufriemeln versuchte. Als er es schließlich geschafft hatte, warf ihm der Vogel nur einen pikierten Blick zu, bevor er wieder schwankend an Höhe gewann und den anderen Eulen in die Eulerei folgte.

Er erkannte die feine Schrift sofort. Hermiones. Schnell, bevor Draco seine Nase in Angelegenheiten stecken konnte, die ihn nichts angingen, huschten seine Augen über die paar Zeilen, bevor er den Zettel zusammenknüllte und ihn in die Umhangetasche steckte.

„Soll ich raten, von wem der ist?", kam die hämische Stimme Malfoys, dem durchaus der schnelle Blick zu einer bestimmten Gryffindor nicht entgangen war.

„Nicht nötig", erwiderte Blaise unbeeindruckt und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. So, so. Heute hatte Hermione also wohl keine Zeit für die abendliche Lernstunde, da sie noch mit ihren Freunden den Halbriesen Hagrid besuchen wollte.

„So, wie es aussieht, hat sie wohl eher dich unter Kontrolle", lachte Draco plötzlich dreckig los und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das kann ich echt nicht glauben... Du und sie... Nein, Alter, das ist grotesk, echt!"

Doch Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Es gibt vieles, was du nicht verstehst und nicht verstehen kannst." Und damit stand er auf und verließ die Große Halle.

xXx

Entspannt las Hermione ein Buch über die Verwandlungen bei Animagi, während sie das gleichmäßige Kratzen einer Feder über Pergament im Ohr hatte.

„Was war noch mal die Bedeutung dieser Rune?"

Hermione lehnte sich nach vorn und betrachtete das Zeichen auf dem Zettel, den Blaise ihr über den Tisch geschoben hatte.

„War das nicht ‚_Jahreszeit'_?", vermutete sie.

Er verengte kurz die Augen, als er nachdachte. „Ja... Ja, ich glaube, das war so. Passen würde es jedenfalls."

Sie lächelte ihn noch kurz an, bevor sie sich wieder zurücklehnte und weiterlas. Das ging nun schon zwei Wochen so. Sie trafen sich alle zwei, drei Tage in der Bibliothek, lernten oder machten zusammen Hausaufgaben. Hermione freute sich schon immer über diese gemeinsamen Abende. Zwar begann man schon zu munkeln, von wegen eine Gryffindor und ein Slytherin an einem Tisch, doch das ließ sie kalt. Sollten sich die Leute doch das Maul zerreißen, wenn sie nichts besseres zu tun hatten.

Madam Pince schritt an ihrem Tisch vorbei und zauberte die Farbe der Vorhänge der Bibliothek in ein sattes Rot. Hermione stöhnte dumpf auf.

„Nirgends ist man sicher vor diesem Valentinskram. Schon zwei Tage vor diesem blöden Tag sind alle aus dem Häuschen und man hat keine Ruhe...", murrte sie.

Blaise blickte auf und sah kurz über seine Schulter. „Rot geht ja noch. Wie Gryffindor", fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

Sie musste grinsen. „Ja, hier ist es noch schön." Sie lehnte sich nach vorn. „Aber du müsstest mal unseren Gemeinschaftsraum sehen. Einige Mädels haben da ordentlich Arbeit geleistet", raunte sie ihm vertraulich zu, lehnte sich dann aber seufzend zurück. „Auf diesen Valentinstanz habe ich auch keine Lust. Ich habe auch kein Kleid."

„Kein Kleid? Aber was ist mit der Festtagsgarderobe?"

Verlegen spielte sie mit den Buchseiten. „Ach, die ist mir langsam zu klein. Und irgendwie passt es nicht zum Valentinstag."

Gelassen tunkte Blaise seine Federspitze wieder ins Tintenfass. „Ich bin da auch eher der ruhigere Typ. Ein Tanz ab und zu kann ganz nett sein, muss aber auch nicht den ganzen Abend sein. Hast du eigentlich einen Partner?"

„Nein." Hermiones Herz klopfte schneller. Auch wenn seine Stimme ruhig klang, wollte er sie vielleicht fragen...?

Gerade, als er nach ein paar Sekunden den Mund zum Sprechen öffnete, erschien eine große Gestalt neben Hermione und klopfte ihr auf die rechte Schulter.

„Juten Abend, 'ermione. Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich hier finden könnt'", dröhnte Hagrid gutgelaunt.

Sie drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. „Hey, Hagrid! Was machst du hier?"

Er zeigte ihr ein Buch, dass winzig in seinen großen Händen wirkte. ‚_Schuppige Gesellen – wie wir sie schätzen und lieben'_ stand auf dem Buchdeckel. Sie hob überrascht den Kopf.

„Hast du ein neues Haustier?"

„Jupp", lächelte er, „Du warst letztes Mal nicht dabei, als Harry und Ron mich besucht haben. Wolltest lern'n oder so, haben sie mir gesagt."

Sie errötete. „Oh, Hagrid, ich wusste doch nicht, dass du ein neues Tier hast. Ich komme morgen Nachmittag vorbei, ja?"

Er tätschelte ihr die Schulter. „Kein Problem. Ich muss jetzt noch was mit der reizenden Pince absprechen, wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest..."

„Kein Problem", lächelte sie und drehte sich wieder zu ihren Buchseiten, als sie sah, dass Blaise bereits weiterschrieb.

Der Slytherin ließ seine Augen zwar über die Wörter huschen, doch seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders. _So ist das also_, dachte er zufrieden, _Du lässt also extra einen Besuch bei Hagrid ausfallen, um abends in der Bibliothek sein zu können... Interessant._

xXx

Valentinstag.

Für Hermione gab es momentan nichts Schrecklicheres, als all den kichernden Mädchentrauben auszuweichen, nicht in ein Pärchen hineinzustolpern, das intim miteinander umging oder den Elfen oder Wichteln zu begegnen, die mit kratziger Stimme ein Lied oder Gedicht vortrugen.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie allgemein etwas gegen all diese Sachen hatte... Es wäre nur schöner, wenn sie ebenso jemanden hätte, mit dem sie kuscheln oder dem sie nette Sachen ins Ohr raunen könnte. Aber momentan fühlte sie sich ziemlich einsam und als Außenseiter, als Harry mit Ginny auf dem Sofa saß und Lavender Ron in eine Sitzecke gezogen hatte.

Abends reichte ihr schließlich der Anblick all der verliebten Pärchen, die sich schon für den Tanz fertig machten, sodass sie in den einzigen Ort flüchtete, der ihr noch geborgen vorkam: die Bibliothek.

Als sie den großen Raum betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, wurde sogleich der Lärm von den Gängen um ein Vielfaches gedämpft. Aufatmend schritt Hermione zu den Regalreihen und ließ entspannt ihren Finger über die Buchrücken fahren, bis sie eins fand, das ihr Interesse weckte.

Sie nahm diesmal auch nicht an ihrem mittlerweile gewohntem Tisch Platz, sondern ging weiter nach hinten in eine Nische, in der sie vollkommen ihre Ruhe hatte. Schnell warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr; bald würde das Abendessen enden und der Tanz bis in die Nacht beginnen. Schulterzuckend schlug sie das Buch auf und begann zu lesen.

„Da bist du ja. Ich hatte mir gedacht, dich hier zu finden."

Die bekannte Stimme riss sie völlig aus den Gedanken und mit verschleiertem Blick hob sie den Kopf. Sie hatte vollkommen die Zeit vergessen.

„Der Valentinstag ist mir so ziemlich egal", stammelte sie schließlich und massierte sich kurz die Schläfen. „All die Verliebten, die dir die Ohren vollsülzen... Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich nicht für sie freue, aber-..." Sie verstummte.

Blaise verstand jedoch und deutete auf den Platz neben sie. „Darf ich?" Als sie nickte, holte auch er sich ein schmales Buch aus dem Umhang hervor und beide verbrachten die nächste Stunde mit friedlichem Lesen, während sie die Gegenwart des anderen genossen.

„Miss Granger und Mr. Zabini, ich muss Sie leider bitten, die Bibliothek zu verlassen, da ich heute früher schließe."

Hermione versuchte sich nicht ihre Enttäuschung anmerken zu lassen und auch nicht allzu entgeistert auf das rosa farbene Kostüm zu starren, das Madam Pince trug. Sie hatte sogar ihre Brille verhext, sodass kleine pinke Federn aus dem Rahmen sprossen.

Auch Blaise stand ohne ein Wort auf und beide standen ein bisschen wie im Regen vergessen auf dem Flur, als die Bibliothekarin den Raum zugeschlossen hatte und an ihnen vorbei zur Großen Halle geeilt war.

„Tja...", begann Hermione unschlüssig, „Ich glaube, das-..."

„Hast du noch Lust, hinzugehen?", fragte Blaise sie plötzlich und unvermittelt.

Sie starrte ihn fast schon ungläubig an, bis sie verlegen auf ihre Schuhe guckte. „Ich bin doch gar nicht passend dafür gekleidet..." Aber ihm entging keineswegs das kleine Lächeln.

„Das ist doch Unsinn", erwiderte er fast schon heftig, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und meinte sanfter: „Du kannst dich jetzt doch noch schnell umziehen. Rock und Bluse oder so..." Bevor sie weitere Einwände erheben konnte, streckte er seine Arme zu beiden Seiten aus. „Sieh mich an: Ist das etwa Tanzkleidung?"

„Nein, aber es sieht trotzdem gut aus", murmelte sie so leise, dass er es fast nicht gehört hätte. Aber nur fast. „Also gut." Entschlossen blickte sie ihm in die Augen. „Ich muss nur noch schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

Er nickte, während sie im Eilschritt losgingen.

„Du kommst mit?", fragte sie ihn verwundert.

Er grinste sie schief an. „Damit du es dir nicht zwischenzeitlich anders überlegst."

An der fetten Dame angekommen, befahl sie ihm, einige Meter weiter weg entfernt stehen zu bleiben, damit er das Passwort nicht hören konnte. Sie hatte nicht das Herz dazu, ihn draußen die ganze Zeit stehen zu lassen, also ließ sie ihn mit durch das Portraitloch klettern, da die Wahrscheinlichkeit ziemlich hoch war, dass alle Schüler beim Abendessen waren und jetzt bereits tanzten.

„Jetzt siehst du also unseren Gemeinschaftsraum", flüsterte sie.

„Was flüsterst du denn so?", fragte er spöttisch, „Glaubst du, irgendwelche Gryffindors verstecken sich hinter den Sesseln, oder was?"

Ertappt gab sie ihm einen Klaps auf dem Arm, begleitet von einem halbherzigen „Idiot.". Sie drehte sich an der Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal noch einmal um und warf einen mahnenden Blick auf den Slytherin, der die Valentinsdekoration mit unleserlichen Gesichtsausdruck musterte. „Warte dort und mach nach Möglichkeit nichts kaputt."

„Ja, Mum", erwiderte er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, als sie schnell die Treppe hochstieg.

xXx

Als Hermione die Treppe wieder herunterstieg, errötete sie erneut unter seinem musternden Blick. Was mussten seine Augen im Flackern der Kerzen auch noch dunkler erscheinen? Sie hatte sich wirklich beeilt und einfach ihren besten schwarzen Rock und eine helle Bluse angezogen, sich noch schnell die Haare gebürstet und dezent Make-Up aufgetragen.

„Schön", kommentierte er und wartete beim Portraitloch auf sie. „Das Warten hat sich gelohnt."

Hermione murmelte ein verlegenes Dankeschön, warf ihm aber einen mahnenden Blick zu, als er keine Anstalten machte, vom Portraitloch wegzutreten, damit sie ungehört das Passwort sagen konnte. Also flüsterte sie es möglichst leise und beide kletterten kurze Zeit später auf den Flur hinaus.

Auch hier war es wie ausgestorben, nur ein einzelnes verzaubertes Herzchen flatterte durch die Luft, auf der Suche nach seinem Adressaten.

„Komm", meinte er und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren, als er sie zur Treppe zog.

Hermione lächelte unverholfen, während es ihr so schien, als würden ihr Schmetterlinge im Bauch umherflattern. Ihr Magen zog sich vor Freude und Aufregung bei dem Gedanken an den Tanz zusammen und mit hastigen Schritten folgte sie ihrem Partner.

Als sie vor der Tür der Großen Halle standen, zögerte Hermione einen Moment. Wie die anderen reagieren würden...? Doch als sie Blaise' ermutigendes Lächeln sah, verstärkte sie den Griff um seine Hand und atmete entschlossen ein, als er das Tor öffnete und sie zusammen hindurchschritten.

Die vier langen Tische waren jeweils an einer Seite der Halle gerückt und Büffets mit allerlei Getränken und Speisen standen bereit. Einige Lehrer saßen am Lehrertisch, jedoch schwangen auch einige das Tanzbein unter der Masse der Schülern. So nahm Hermione lächelnd zur Kenntnis, dass Dumbledore anscheinend McGonagall zum Tanz aufgefordert hatte und Madam Sprout wirbelte den kleinen Mr. Flitwick mehr umher, als dass er sie führte.

Uneingeschüchtert bahnte Blaise sich den Weg durch die herumstehen oder sitzenden Schülern und zog Hermione an der Hand hinter sich her. Sofort hörte sie hinter sich das beginnende Gemurmel und die kritischen, unverhohlenen Blicke, doch Hermione versuchte es, so gut es ging, zu ignorieren.

Blaise schien sich ebenfalls nicht um die beginnende Aufruhr zu kümmern, als er an der Tanzfläche angekommen war und sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Darf ich bitten?"

Lächelnd setzte sie ihm die andere Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber gerne."

Sie tanzten ein Lied durch. Hermione musste zugeben, dass er ein guter Tänzer war und sie sicher und zielstrebig durch die anderen tanzenden Paare hindurchmanövrierte. Sie traf auf Ginnys Blick, die sich gerade in Harrys Armen drehte und die rothaarige Weasley öffnete überrascht den Mund, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Zügen formte. Ehe Hermione ein Wort herausbringen konnte, waren sie bereits weitergetanzte und aus ihrem Blickfeld heraus.

Es folgte ein langsames Lied und nach einigem Zögern begann auch Hermione wie die anderen Paare, ihre Arme um Blaises Hals zu legen und ihren Kopf leicht auf seine Schulter zu betten.

„Die anderen sind egal", sagte er sanft in ihr Ohr und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille, bis seine Hände auf ihren Hüften liegen blieben.

„Ja", sagte sie glücklich und schloss die Augen, um seine Wärme, seinen Geruch und einfach seine Geborgenheit genießen zu können. Die anderen waren egal... Für jetzt zählte nur der Moment. Die Möglichkeit.

Als das Lied endete, stellte Hermione mit Entsetzen fest, dass sich fast ohne Ausnahme alle Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche küssten. Sie drehte ihren Kopf schnell zu Blaise und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, bis ihr die Worte im Mund erstarben, als sie den Blick in seinen Augen sah. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte, während ihr das Blut in die Wangen kroch.

„Ich...", begann sie, bis sie sich schnell wegdrehte und schon die Tanzfläche verlassen wollte.

Doch Blaise reagierte schneller, als er nach ihrem Unterarm griff und sie blitzschnell wieder in seine Arme wirbelte. Noch ehe sie etwas anderen tun konnte, senkte er den Kopf und ließ seine Lippen auf ihre treffen.

Überrascht riss Hermione die Augen auf, bis ihre Gefühle sie entgültig übermannten und sie ebenfalls die Augen schloss, um den Kuss sanft zu erwiderte.

Sie bemerkte erst später, dass bereits ein neues Lied angefangen und sie immer noch küssend auf der Tanzfläche gestanden hatten. Schnell löste sich Hermione aus seinem Griff, schenkte ihm aber ein zärtliches Lächeln.

„Ich – ich hole mir eben etwas zu trinken."

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte sie sich schnell um und verließ die Tanzfläche. Sie behielt ihren Kopf erhoben, als sie die abschätzenden Blicke vieler Schüler bemerkte, die an ihr zu kleben schienen. Ron tauchte auf und versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Was sollte _das_ denn eben?", sagte er aufgebracht, während Lavender an seiner Seite energisch nickte.

Überrumpelt stoppte Hermione an Ort und Stelle und strich sich die Bluse wieder glatt. „Danach, wonach es aussah?", begann sie vorsichtig, bis auch noch Harry auftauchte.

Dieser fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare. „Bist du sicher, dass es das Richtige ist, Hermione? Ich meine..."

„Er ist ein Slytherin!", spie Ron aus. „Wie kannst du nur?"

Hermione blinzelte ein paar aufmüpfige Tränen weg, bevor sie aus ihren Augen traten. „Dieses Gerede ist doch wirklich albern. Ihr kennt ihn nicht und habt auch keine Chance dazu gehabt, ihn näher und besser kennen zu lernen. All diese Klischees über bitterböse Slytherins stimmen nur, wenn man nicht hinter die aufgestellten Bilder sehen kann! Manche Vorurteile sind berechtigt, aber es gibt auch welche, die ebenso idiotisch und unberechtigt sind wie eure Anschuldigungen hier!"

Daraufhin schwieg Ron, doch Lavender begann bereits mit einem „Aber-...", bis Harry sie mit hochgehobener Hand unterbrach.

„Wir vertrauen auf dein Einschätzungsvermögen, Hermione", sagte er und brachte schließlich ein kleines Lächeln zustande, „Ich hoffe, du hast die richtige Wahl getroffen."

Hermione lächelte ebenfalls ein kleines Lächeln, als sie auf ihn zutrat und ihn umarmte. Sie entschloss sich, das Hogwartsgebäude zu verlassen, um einen klareren Kopf zu bekommen und gerade, als sie erst einige Schritte gemacht hatte, griff erneut jemand nach ihrem Arm.

„Ginny!", brachte Hermione noch hervor, bevor Harrys Freundin um ihren Hals fiel und sie in eine feste Umarmung schloss.

„Ich finde das gut", sagte die Rothaarige leise in ihr Ohr, „Lass dich nicht von den anderen beeinflussen und abhalten, wenn deine und seine Gefühle echt sind."

Sie lächelten sich an, bis Ginny zu Harry zurückkehrte und mit ihm wieder auf die Tanzfläche ging.

Als Hermione das Schloss verließ, schlug ihr sofort kühle Nachtluft entgegen und sie umschlang ihren Oberköper mit ihren Armen, um sich selbst etwas mehr Wärme zu geben. Trotz der Kühle wollte sie noch nicht zurückkehren, da es noch zuviel gab, das ihr durch den Kopf wirbelte. Zu viele Gedanken und Gefühle mussten noch geordnet und sortiert werden.

Hermione schlenderte gedankenverloren um den großen See, als ein leiser Ruf erklang und Blaise angelaufen kam. Er kam leicht atemlos an ihrer Seite zum Stehen und musterte sie prüfend.

„Es ist gefährlich, hier draußen zu sein."

Hermione wandte den Blick ab und blickte in die schmalen Nebelschwaden, die am Ufer entlangwabberten. Das dunkle Ufergras raschelte im Wind und ein Plätschern erklang im schwarzen Wasser des Sees.

„Ich musste nachdenken", sagte sie leise und ließ zu, als er wieder seine Finger mit ihren verschränkte. Wortlos setzten sie ihren Weg um das Gewässer fort, bis Hermione wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Danke, dass du mich mit zum Tanz genommen hast. Es war sehr schön."

„Das war selbstverständlich", antwortete er blickte sie wieder mit diesen fesselnden dunklen Augen an. „Was bedrückt dich?"

Sie verharrten an Ort und Stelle, bis Hermione plötzlich ihre Hand wegzog und sich zum See drehte. „Ich... Merlin, Blaise, wie soll es nur mit uns weitergehen?", begann sie mit verzweifelter Stimme und drehte sich wieder zu ihm. „Du und ich..."

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wieso denn? Bis jetzt gab es doch auch keine Probleme, oder?", argumentierte er und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Die Gerüchteküche wird sich schon in Schacht halten lassen. Außerdem sollte es uns eigentlich egal sein, was die anderen denken, hier kommt es schließlich auf _uns_ an. Die anderen werden sich schon beruhigen und es akzeptieren müssen."

Sie nickte abwesend. „Außerdem", fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu, „wären wir das erste Paar, das sich über die Häuser hinweggesetzt hat. Jedenfalls, was Slytherin und Gryffindor angeht."

Als sie ihn anlächelte, bemerkte Blaise, dass er einfach alles sagen würde, nur damit er sie lächeln sehen könnte. Er würde alles für sie tun, nur damit er mit ihr reden, sie riechen, sie schmecken und sie berühren konnte.

Einfach alles, um in ihrer Nähe zu sein.

In Momenten wie diesen fragte sich Blaise ernsthaft, wer hier über wen die Kontrolle haben zu schien. Aber das war auch egal, als sie sein Lächeln erwiderte und die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und sich in seine Arme ziehen ließ.

„Komme, was wolle", wisperte er heiser, bevor er den Kopf senkte, um seine Lippen für einen zweiten Kuss auf ihre treffen zu lassen.

Und sie erwiderte.

------------------------------------------------------

_Jupp, das wars. Bitte hinterlasst mir doch ein Review - hier wieder ein spezieller Appell an alle Schwarzleser, denn die Zahlen zeigen, dass die Story von deutlich mehr Leuten gelesen und mitverfolgt wird, als ich Feedbacks bekomme. Man kann auch unangemeldet und anonym ein Review schreiben. ;) _

_Wenn ich schonmal hier bin, dann mache ich **Werbung** für meine neue **Draco/Hermione** FF, die "**Endstation**" heißen wird. Die Storyline ist fast fertig und ab nächster Woche werde ich mit schreiben anfangen, also wird es schon bald das erste Kapitel zu lesen geben. Ich würde mich freuen, euch dort wiederzusehen bzw. von euch via Reviews zu lesen. _

_Bis ganz bald,_

_eure Puma :D _


End file.
